Indirect Kisses
by Itami Kitsune
Summary: It's lunch time at Ouran High School and Tamaki is just dying to try some of Haruhi's homemade lunch. To Tamaki's surprise... Haruhi says yes?[One Shot]


"What is that supposed to be?" Haruhi asked Hunny who was sitting beside her at lunch time. Haruhi had decided against her better judgment to eat in the lunch room once again because the Twins were in the classroom working on a 'secret project'. Hunny was doodling something on his napkin and it vaguely resembled a brain with eyes and two feet.

"Do you like it, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked quite giddily holding the piece of paper so close to Haruhi's face that she in fact could not even view it properly. "It's a sheep!"

Haruhi blinked a few times before the napkin was whipped away from her face. "Um, yes, it's a very cute sheep. Very, er – abstract." Although Hunny was a top student in many subjects, it was quite obvious he did not excel at visual arts.

"Yay! Yay!" exclaimed Hunny, who was easily pleased by this comment. He then tugged Mori away through the throng of students to buy some more cake as a reward for himself. Haruhi took another bite of her homemade lunch as she mused about how someone with such small stature could consume so much cake. Haruhi couldn't eat a whole cake, let alone five, each day. Good grief, it was ridiculous, thinking about all that cream and sugar made her feel sick!

Just as Haruhi was about to get up to leave, she heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear.

"May I try some of your lunch?"

"Ahh!" Haruhi screamed, startled by the warm breath that touched the back of her neck. She turned around so quickly in her chair that she almost dropped her lunch.

"So may I?" Tamaki asked, straightening himself and took one step backwards. "I never get to try your homemade lunches! It's not fair since the twins got to have some." Tamaki was not acting very composed that day. He was trying to make a cute puppy dog face. _Maybe this will work this time. No one can resist my beautiful imitation of a puppy which has been left out in the middle of a chilly Canadian winter_, he thought, _AND there are no twins to ruin it for me!_ Oh! What a tragic king the Host Club had – tragic in the sense that he had no shame.

"There's only a bit left," Haruhi answered not bothering to look up, "besides, I don't think my _commoner_ food will suit your taste."

"Anything you cook will always be good! Better than anything else in the world, I'm sure! Tamaki twirled around gracefully at the thought of the decadent taste that must be Haruhi's cooking. After one complete twirl, he was already lost in another daydream.

Haruhi sighed and finally looked up at Tamaki who was still busy making a fool of himself as per usual_. At least the twins are still back in class_. _If they were here…_ Haruhi did not want to think of the possibilities – perhaps another fiasco akin to making soup for the vice principal? Now that was horrible. Although, Haruhi did get a week off Host Club and that made all the stress worthwhile.

"I don't see why you are so keen to try this." Haruhi opened her lunch reluctantly to reveal the remains of fried vegetables – okay, so it was more like the remains of fried onions. Haruhi had eaten all the other vegetables, but she could not stand onions. The only reason they were in there was because her father wanted her to cook them. "See? It's nothing special; you can have the rest if you want to."

Tamaki stared at the onions. He was not particularly fond of them, but how could he refuse? Bubbling with anticipation, Tamaki grabbed a fork out of Kyoya's hand – he had seated himself in Hunny's absence while Tamaki pleaded with Haruhi. With one swift movement he speared the cold onion and ate it. Tamaki sighed contently, then, something dawned on him.

He had just kissed Haruhi.

Okay, sure, it was an indirect kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Tamaki started turning red, looked down at the fork and then at Haruhi. Haruhi on the other hand, looked back quite perplexed. She had no idea what was running through Tamaki's mind.

"So I guess that was our second kiss?" Tamaki said sheepishly. Actually, he was surprised that those words even came out of his mouth. How could he have said such a stupid thing?

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi raised a questioning eyebrow. Tamaki was still blushing and no more words could escape from his mouth. Haruhi turned to Kyoya who had been watching since his fork was taken. He was sitting with his legs crossed looking amused.

"I believe he means that that was the second time he has kissed you indirectly. The first being the incident during parent's night." Kyoya smiled his all knowing smile. "I suggest that you shouldn't turn around right now."

"Er... Why?" Haruhi asked, but turned around anyways.

She turned around to find Tamaki falling towards her. Not being able to react in time, Haruhi found herself pushed onto the table behind her and Tamaki's lips pressed onto hers. The two both tried to push the other away, but only ended up falling again as a tangled mess towards the ground.

"HAHA! Tamaki, you kiss-aholic!" The twins cried as the patted each other on the backs for a prank well done.

"It seems that you two have finished that project." Kyoya moved to stand beside the hysterical twins and viewed the scene with indifference.

"Oh, we finished our project." Hikaru said in between fits of laughter.

"We had this planned a long time ago." Kaoru continued and winked. As they walked away, they were laughing even harder.

"Well, if you're done with my fork," Kyoya said in an indifferent tone and picked up his fork, "I'll leave you two."

Tamaki and Haruhi (who were still quite tangled) stared blankly after the three not knowing how to react.

"Haruhi," it was Tamaki who spoke first as they got off the floor, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that – I mean, I didn't want. Um… It's – "

"It's okay. But as usual," Haruhi cut in. She brushed off crumbs on her uniform and glared at Tamaki, "You're being a kiss-aholic." She took her lunch box which was on the floor and walked away, leaving Tamaki staring longingly after her.

--

When Haruhi was out of Tamaki's view, she smiled. Haruhi gently touched her lips with her fingers and thought to herself, _That wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't eaten onions_.


End file.
